


A Future Not My Own?

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Primeval fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Not My Own?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Bunny**

****When Buffy jumps to save Dawn, instead of killing her, the portal it sends her somewhere.

How does this differ from other challenges of it's like? Instead of spitting her out of a random portal or a wormhole Stargate style it latches on to an anomaly, which closes after dumping her out. (She never sees what it looks like.) Now, not only is Buffy in a different dimension but a future not her own.

Or is it? It may not have humans now but there were at one time people. And while there are demon like creatures they don't ping her senses like demons, more on an animal level of how dangerous they are, after the Initiative she wouldn't put it past humans to have created them or somehow altered demons.

She now has to fight to survive, not only the creatures but basic human needs. (What human food and drinkable water is there to find when humans are extinct? How do you sleep when the monsters outside can see your heart beat?) No friends, no humans, and swirling broken glass things popping up ... sometimes spitting out new creatures to deal with.

Until the day it starts spitting out people. (ARC team, Helen and clones, Christine Johnson's team) They come through and they go back. Can she trust any of them? Or will she take her chances going through one on her own? Will what lay on the other side be better or worse?

It'd be great to see a semi-feral, predatory Buffy ... maybe full on Slayer?


End file.
